


If When He Sees Me

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Genre Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Crush, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Waitress: The Musical, Secret Crush, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: A beautiful stranger is always at the café you work in. Your friend tries to convince you to talk to him. Things aren’t so simple.Squares Filled: Coffee Shop AU (Genre Bingo), Coffee Shop AU (Fluff bingo)





	If When He Sees Me

“Nope,” you answered your best friend, trying not to attract attention to you two in the full place.

“What? Why?” Charlie looked offended.

“I don’t want to,” you lied, walking around in an attempt of making her leave you alone and leaning over an empty table.

“Don’t lie to me.”

You took a deep breath.

“Go work, Charlotte!”

Charlie’s eyes widened for a moment. You hardly said her full name, so that was very surprising. But she could see where that came from. She never pushed you very far when it came to romantic experiences. In the end, she just rolled her eyes.

“I  **am** working, Y/N.”

You went back to the balcony when you saw people entering the place.

You and Charlie worked together for some years, both of you trying to survive in Lebanon as students and, later, as unemployed young people trying to pay your student loans. This wasn’t your café – you didn’t have the money to buy two tables in there – but it was almost like a second home to you, as you were there since the owner opened it.

“Okay, you know what?” you looked back at her after taking the new orders. “I can’t.”

There was a beautiful stranger who always came every day at the same time with two coworkers. He always wore a suit, a blue tie and a trench coat and you figured he worked around the area. He ordered the same thing, at 8 o'clock when he was alone, and then came back at 5:15pm with two very tall friends to have the same coffee and three cookies. Both his friends left after 10 minutes, and he’d stay for another 7 to 8 minutes and then go. He was beautiful: tall, with piercing blue eyes and black shaggy hair, and had the cutest smile.

“You can’t?” Charlie put her hands on her waist. “Well, both your legs work so you can walk to the table when he is alone. You can speak the same language as he does so your words can be understood.”

“I just can’t,” you affirmed.

“And may I ask you why?” she asked, smirking.

You flushed, looking away from her in time to see your stranger entering the place with his two friends.

How could such a handsome man ever be interested in you? You were just… You.

You didn’t look very conventional. Where Charlie was a very thin girl, you were plump and round, with large hips and a stomach that was definitely not tucked in. You had large arms, and thick thighs and a large ass that always made your uniform tight enough for you to be a bit embarrassed in the beginning, but not enough for a bigger size.

“The regular?” you asked before any of them could say anything, and he nodded.

Ignoring the woman staring at you, you proceeded with the three orders the way you knew they all liked, and even offered your stranger the new cookies you were “testing”. You had actually baked them for him the previous day, but he didn’t need to know.

When the stranger and his friends sat on his table, you turned to your friend.

“I don’t know him,” you noticed, whispering, so he couldn’t hear you.

“Well, that’s the first thing you need to know someone,” she pointed. “Not know them at the start point!”

You stared at her with wide eyes.

“I can’t just go and talk to him. First of all, I’m at work.”

Charlie shook her head, making a few of her red hair strands leave the perfect ponytail she always wore at work.

“There’s no rule saying you can’t give him your phone number,” she pointed. “What’s the worst thing that can happen?”

You stared at her with a bitch-face.

“First of all?” you arched an eyebrow and pointed at the half-full café. “He can laugh at me. Out loud. In front of everyone.”

She reacted with a sigh.

“Love, not every guy is a jerk, you know?” she pointed. “Some of them are nice and kind.”

You just ignored her, heading back to the balcony to clean it once again..

“Let’s, then, suppose he takes it and maybe even calls, just to realize I’m boring and  _disappointing_ and not pretty enough for someone like him,” you continued, looking for the mustard so you could fill it again.  “Or even goes on with me, giving me hope, just to leave me when I’m  _attached_ to him. I mean… I don’t want to give myself away and get it given back. I’m not sane enough for this shit.”

Your best friend just rolled her eyes, cleaning the space beside you and moving to fill up the ketchup.

“And we’re not even talking about who he may be,” you reminded her, trying not to look at him while talking. “He can be a  _criminal_ or a  _psychopath_ , or someone sent to kill me…” you listed. “He can be colourblind!”

The last possibility made her frown.

“And what’s the deal with colourblind people?”

You rolled your eyes like it was obvious.

“Well, we would die at the first traffic light we passed by!”

You best friend chuckled at your crazy worries, not even realizing how deep that was within you.

“What if…” you continued, your voice dropping. “What if he opens something in me I can’t close? What if I like him, and he knows that I like him? What if I got addicted to his touches? What if…” you sighed. “What if he breaks my heart?”

You two stood in silence, and Charlie couldn’t really answer.

“So, no, honey, I can’t,” you reminded her.

You didn’t give her time to finish, walking to a table close to  _your stranger,_ not even realising that he was alone, but stopping when a large hand held your wrist.

Taking a deep breath, you felt your cheeks hot at the smell that fillt your senses.

“What’s your name?” your stranger asked.

You swallowed down the saliva in your mouth for a moment, and then cleared your throat while looking at him.

“I’m Y/N.”

He nodded.

“I’m Castiel, Y/N,” he introduced himself. “I’m… I’m not a criminal. Or a psychopath. Or colourblind,” he gave you a tiny smile. “And  I don’t plan on breaking your heart.”


End file.
